1er Avril
by Kalincka
Summary: "Sans ! Tu es... Debout !" Non, Papyrus ne rêve pas, son frère est bel et bien réveillé à cette heure-là. Mieux encore : il lui demande d'assister à l'un de ses entraînements ! Ce ne serait absolument pas pour lui faire une farce, n'est-ce pas... ?
Je SUPPOSE que je devais sortir un truc comme ça aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse profondément pour la trame de cet OS qui est sûrement prévisible, mais... Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour mon humour décadent.

 **Disclaimer : Undertale et ses personnages reviennent de tout droit à Toby Fox, rien n'est à moi bien évidemment.**

* * *

Quand Papyrus s'apprêta à passer le seuil de la maison d'un bon pas énergique, comme tous les matins, il fut stoppé par une voix qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre à cette heure-ci.

— Hey frangin, déjà prêt pour te rendre chez Undyne ?

Ébahi, le squelette se retourna pour faire face à un autre, situé en haut des escaliers, une mine encore endormie sur son visage.

Non, il ne rêvait pas : son frère était bel et bien _debout_.

— Sans ! Tu t'es levé… tôt ?! Je suis si fier de toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et oui, je suis fin prêt pour m'entraîner à devenir un Garde Royal !

Il en oublia aussitôt de refermer la porte, laissant un courant d'air glacial s'infiltrer dans le salon, mais le plus grand ne s'en soucia même pas. De toute façon, les squelettes ne ressentaient pas vraiment les effets de la température.

De son côté, Sans haussa modestement les épaules, et lâcha d'un ton nonchalant :

— Heh, merci frérot. 'Me demandais, tu penses que je pourrais venir avec toi ?

Dire que cette demande étonna le monstre squelettique était un euphémisme. Papyrus était transporté de joie, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Sans voulait le soutenir dans un de ses entraînements ! Dans un élan d'euphorie, il leva les bras au ciel, et se retint de lui faire un câlin en constatant que cela leur ferait perdre du temps – et qui sait, son paresseux de frère pouvait encore changer d'avis :

— Bien sûr ! Je suis si heureux que tu changes enfin tes habitudes matinales, et quoi de mieux pour commencer que d'assister à l'un de mes fabuleux entraînements ! Pressons !

Le sourire sincère de Sans ne lui fut pas inaperçu, et alors qu'il le rejoignait sans broncher pour passer le seuil de la porte, Papyrus se stoppa d'un coup pour lui jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux :

— Attend une minute. Ce ne serait pas une farce de ta part, encore ? Tu ne vas pas sortir un jeu de mots ?

— Nah, pas de si bon matin, Pap'. Et tu l'as dit toi-même, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard.

— … Tu as raison ! élucida-t-il aussitôt pour entamer leur marche d'un pas enjoué.

Ils traversèrent Snowdin sans croiser énormément de monstres ; à cette heure-ci, Papyrus savait que peu de gens se levaient, et ce fut pourquoi quand ils arrivèrent à Waterfall, ils n'en virent pas un plus grand nombre. Le son de l'eau coulant frénétiquement contre la roche avait quelque chose de rassurant, et même si le grand squelette préférait le climat frais et lumineusement blanc de Snowdin, il admettait volontiers que l'ambiance sereine des cascades était tout aussi agréable.

Après quelques passages dans les cavernes humides, ils débouchèrent dans une zone calme, et de là, Papyrus pouvait voir le chemin menant à la maison de la meneuse de la Garde Royale. Sans marchait toujours de ce pas nonchalant avec ses pantoufles, et malgré la démarche énergique de son frère, il arrivait à le suivre sans aucun problème – un mystère pour quiconque se serait arrêté pour les observer côte à côte.

Une fois face à la porte de la maison caractéristique, Papyrus leva une main gantée pour toquer contre l'entrée :

— Nous y voilà !

Une série de « toc toc toc » retentit contre la surface, et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit en deux pour laisser apparaître Undyne, dont le rictus habituel s'agrandit soudain en un large sourire :

— Papyrus ! Prêt pour ton…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand son regard se posa également sur Sans à ses côtés, qui haussa les épaules sans sortir les mains de ses poches :

— Oh, bonjour Sans. Tu es… Debout ? lança-t-elle d'un ton qui montrait qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

— 'Lut Undyne, répondit-il avec une étrange lueur dans ses pupilles.

Papyrus remarqua cette dernière en fronçant des sourcils, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot, son frère lui donna un léger coup de coude, un grand sourire resplendissant sur son visage :

— Hey, Pap'.

— … Quoi ?

Un sentiment d'appréhension le doucha entièrement, et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale – il connaissait cette émotion, il savait ce que ça signifiait, et le regard de Sans qui voyageait entre lui et Undyne, ça ne voulait dire qu' _une chose..._

— ... _Poisson_ d'avril.


End file.
